


The Town in Reverse Continuation A Gravity Falls-Reverse Falls Story.

by TheCurator



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), F/F, F/M, Gen, Gravity Falls Oregon, Inspired By Gravity Falls, M/M, Multi, Other, Pre-Portal Incident (Gravity Falls), Reverse Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurator/pseuds/TheCurator
Summary: A Gravity Falls/Reverse Falls continuation story by Arrvia on Fanfiction.net Gideon'Dipper'Mabel'pacifica
Collections: Gravity Falls, Reverse-Falls, gravity falls





	1. Carnival Day Part 1 and This is Chapter 9 and part is 2 is Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There (Insert Meme Here) Anyways I found another story to continue A story by Arrvia started in 2015 and left off in 2016 now it's 2021 but anyways Disclaimer All rights reserved to Disney For Gravity Falls and rights to this series belongs to Arrvia also I don't have permission to do this but this story is almost 5 years old so I hope they don't care also I'll remove it if I have to at their request anyways I'll start where they left off and finish it hopefully I'll try hard to replicate The writing they had but I don't know if I'll succeed and try to make The story good like they had Thanks for reading if anyone does? And this is a A REVERSE FALLS STORY SO CHECKOUT THE 8 ORiGINAL CHAPTERS BY ARRVIA TO UNDERSTAND THESE NEW ONES. PS. I'm finishing this story because I enjoyed The original 8,"chapters and The continuation will have Chapter names like episodes from a tv show and if anyone can please continue this story like I did I need to see an alternate ending from mine and hopefully another continuation of this story after chapter 8 where Arrvia left off Written by someone else who is not me PLEASE AND THANK YOU Plus Arrvia had Ciphers in The middle of these stories so I'll try to continue that and They could be a hint to a future story or just a reference to something and this story took hours to write I constantly had to delete words and rearrange sentences to make them fit better so please like if you want and once again Enjoy and most of this story is dipper and Mabel telling a story from their past set years before The First", The Town in reverse By Arrvia so read theirs first all 8 chapters I guess than mine because mine is a continuation of their story ALSO WARNING MENTIONS OF RAP4 AND MURDER AND PTSD and mild language Plus a Mention of schizophrenia so if your sensitive to these topics click off now, anyway you have been warned So This will be darker than Arrvias original stories by a Longshot Even though being a continuation of them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel Story to Arrvias original Chapter a town in Reverse, Reverse pines backstory

(.LufeelG noodiG dneirf yM si siht dna tsewhtron acfiicap si emaN yM) Solve this cipher for a hint to a future story in this series if anyone reads this story? Anyways Hint use a backwards Translater. 2 months Earlier… My Name is Mason Pines but I go by Dipper and this is my Twin sister Mabel pines and your "Will cipher Right? WPov. Yes and why did you summon me will said in a scared voice while almost crying" you'll find out soon dipper says to him anyways this happened years Ago "Now so let me tell you a story The reason Why your here! 4 years earlier… In Gravity Falls 2006 to be exact We went there to see are Great uncle Stan at his mystery tent and ended staying in a cramped of trailer for the summer anyway The tent itself was weird it was full of fake Mystery garbage until we came and changed it anyway it was later renamed The telepathy tent but before all of that we quickly became bored of The Mystery tent because all we did was sweep up and clean stans messes and then one day a Carnival came to town when we were 8 years old. I wish you were still here Janice I heard dad say as he looked in The mirror at me and mabel wearing ares and are mom's favorite color light blue he said with a sigh to me you miss her to don't you dipper" yeah I replied but I guess she did rub off on me and mabel" I guess she did he said then dipper how is school doing? do you still get bullied for your birthmark? I replied not as often anymore so I stopped wearing the hat you gave me sorry dad, No it's alright I'm just happy Your happy, dipper frowned and he asked what about Mabel? How is she doing in school? I stayed quiet for a moment than said School is only 2 weeks away and she told me she can't go back she said she's to scared she be driven to self harm at 8!, Dad sighed why are they picking on her now? Because she said she wants a pet pig and her disability, I hate it! when they make fun of her for things she can't control I say as dipper looks over at his sister sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face as he thought to himself hopefully she's having sweet dreams about rainbows and a cute pet pig" I know dad Finally replied and she hates when they make fun of you she always tells me she wishes they would just leave her little brother alone sometimes with tears in her eyes when I heard that I teared up a bit myself Will anyway dad asked do you both have any friends at all? No I replied everyone in our school calls us The freakshow twins or The Telepathy twins I don't even know why, I'm sorry dipper I'll talk to The principal if you want in September it's only 2 weeks away" and also you know some people think twins have a telekinetic bond, yeah I know I said and also No me and mabel will handle it we don't need The principal I said then everything went quiet and we stopped talking" I whispered underneath my breath we will make friends someday or hurt The people tormenting us I felt something dark inside me that day something I liked. 5 minutes later... I heard dad speaking to himself, about to open wow I thought we would be late he said talking to No one in particular were's The tickets oh here they are on The dash" Let me tell you something Will are mom died when were 5 because she was hit by a drunk driver today is her 5th anniversary passing we were only 2 when she died so dad raised us by himself for 5 years then dipper closed his eyes for a moment remembering their mother and looked to Mabel who was glaring at Will as if to say make one wrong move and you will know pain beyond suffering"scaring Will" Dipper let out a sigh and had a slight look of disappointment on his face from Mabel because she didn't react in any way when he mentioned their moms death anyway dad hadn't been normal in 5 years exactly since she died but I'm getting distracted so we finally got there and I said Mabel Wake up we're here! Where? Mabel asked? The Carnival we're here! "Dipper squeals as he gets even more excited it had only been a 15 minute drive from The mystery tent but I was still tired anyway I smiled at him wiping my eyes trying to wake up more and said I can't wait to play The games! or go on The Rides! How about you bro bro? Yeah lets go onThe Faris wheel first okay I said in pure excitement. Guys you ready said dad, Me and mabel screamed in excitement" Wow kids don't scream that loud dad laughed oh sorry dad we said in unison alright come on lets get out of The car so we unbuckled are seat belts and got out then we walked up to The ticket booth and gave The employee are tickets and walked in not expecting how bad This day would be anyway dad asked ok what ride first? Kids? He asked confused he turned around and seen us running off and chuckled then yelled out have fun! And be back here by 5 and wait so we stopped and turned around dipper said as dad said theirs at least 200 people here already so don't get lost and be safe! Alright dad we said without a care in The world and wondered what ride to go on first but we then remembered The Faris wheel so we got in line for it within seconds after leaving are car, Bro Bro stay in line I gotta use The gross thing you mean the porta potty yeah that gross thing ew" Ha alright I'll keep your spot in line thanks dipper as she hugs me and I hug her back thinking to myself I'm glad we have each other and always will (?ton s'ti tub ot neeb ev'I mhet fo enoyna naht erom ekiL sleef ti emoh ekil skool ti siht si noisnemid tahw) Solve this cipher for a hint from a future story in this series if anyone reads this story at all? Hint use a backwards translater. Then I ran off too that thingy and got in another line, ahh I gotta go somewhere like The woods yeah so I went to dad and said dad I gotta use The bathroom and I can't hold it the lines way too big! In a overly dramatic manner" alright Mabel he said pulling out a small roll of toilet paper and some hand sanitizer I grabbed them quick said thanks dad as I left without saying another word but I heard him say be quick and safe I than thought to myself what would I do without him and dipper before I left anyway as I ran into The woods I seen people drinking and smoking so I ran in deeper thinking no one would see me but I was wrong what Mabel hadn't noticed that a man had seen and followed her,Mabel let out a sigh anyway I found a perfect spot that looked like a fox's den so I went behind that tree and hit it by an accident and it sounded like metal but i didn't pay attention to it anyway I did nevermind anyway after I was done I walked To The den with curiosity and seen a slight bluish green glow I knew it was dangerous just to climb down there but I did and found this amulet The one I have on my headband anyway lets not get off track Mabel said in a stern voice making will more terrified" I picked it up off The ground almost completely mesmerized I barely heard a a steel sliding type noise I don't know but when I climbed back up I seen a hatch had opened up in The trunk of The tree in it was a journal with A 6 fingered handprint and with a Number 2 on it so I picked it up and then opened it up and it and admittedly seen said Warning This journal is my most dangerous one so if anyone reads this don't ever read a page out loud or do a spell that has Warning under it. Wow! I then turned The page and seen more words written down" It's been 4 years since I started studying The weirdness of Gravity falls and I fear it will never end" A place like this will take a lot more years to come to terms with living here but it will be Worth It! Then I turned Another page and seen: more words" Page 1 of 200 The Mystical Amulets though they have no name that I'm aware of The Mystical amulet seems fitting then I looked down at my hand and studied it a little more before putting it around my neck and at least I knew it's name but what did it do?" their was also a drawing of it with a description saying I don't know where these amulets came from or who or what made them but I eventually will find out The truth! Anyway These amulets have The ability to let The user use telekinesis or The ability to fly or even use them to make a magic shield that no weapon can break and possibly powers I still haven't discovered and if someone were to use them they would have to wrap their hand around it to use their powers unless they truly learn how to control The amulets power but what I've heard and seen of it will take years for someone to master it or months maybe if they concentrate all their energy on it anyway A blue glow will cover The user if they use them to fly or use a magic Shield other than that they can pick things up with The amulets plus the object or person The user chooses to pick up will also be covered in a blue glow unless the user stops using The amulets powers but Their are side effects! If The user or users use The amulets to much their eyes will eventually permanently turn electric blue and when they use their amulet again their eyes will glow giving them a small intelligence boost! Most likely corrupting their mind as they use it and possibly giving them A Advanced case of mental disorders like Ptsd or schizophrenia but it turns out it can heal physical or mental disabilities but like I said possibly getting something worst and The worst part of using these amulets too often is it will corrupt Their soul and turn them possibly permanently evil or insane with little to no emotions or caring about anything but them selves or just changing their personality but maybe they can be cured but I don't think they can? But if someone is reading this you've already found The 1st amulet and I must warn you use it wisely or bury it somewhere so no one will find it! That brings me to another question I should answer I buried The other one Next to The Gravity Falls playground but please leave it alone! I then turned to The next page and seen a map leading to it I squealed being happy I had Just found The most Interesting things I had ever seen in my life and immediately thought I've got to show dipper! He'll want one too or to see this book but would he believe that this is real of course he would I admittedly thought I've got a glowing amulet but before I could think about anything else I heard a deep raspy voice behind Me Mabel says as her voice cracked sounding disturbed and a little sad" but before that I thought to myself maybe it can help me because I suffered from dyslexia and aspergers but that doesn't mean I couldn't read I practiced everyday and well I was never good around people till I got my amulet" but I got bullied for for having disabilities all The time EVERYDAY! Mabel said with anger in her voice making Will back away from The twins alright calm down Mabel your right bro bro" they always bullied me and made me cry for things I couldn't control and everytime they did bully me are teachers would just laugh at me so I always ran to dipper to for comfort crying in his shoulder, Mabel than smiles at dipper and he smiles back anyway The n a scared voice I than quickly walked away from him going around him by 10 feet but he ran over grabbed my arm as I screamed and he than said Hey where are you going in a hurry he said in a deranged voice" let me go! NO I'm gonna down on you hard on your ass rapeing you if you even now what that means but kid we could of done this The easy way he said then started laughing I'm gonna kill you too and bury you where No one will find you, I look around for a weapon as he start to try and take off my hoodie I remember The amulet and what The journal said so I grabbed it and he admittedly went flying against a tree then my eyes started glowing blue and he had a blow aura around him I slammed him against The tree again and again crying until he stopped screaming and as blood poured out of his head I barely could hear him say one more thing in a scared weak voice" what are you little bitch than he died and I felt truly happy for once since dipper comforted when mom died" I even had a smile on my face. After that I went back to The Carnival to seen that dipper was in The front of The line so I walked past everyone with a smile on my face confusing dipper" Mabel where have you been you were gone for 10 minutes in sweater Town s" I could see a look for fear on his face that look made me so happy like had never felt,he replied I asked confused sweater Town? I'll explain after The ride and I've got something to show yhad his last breathater but for now let's have fun Mabel said and laughed. Hey This story and The next I feel needed to be darker because it's a story about Reverse dipper and mabel and their insane so yeah but The ones after these ones will be not as dark. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. PS. PLEASE MAKE YOUR OWN VERSION SET AFTER CHAPTER 8 PLEASE I JUST WANT SOMEONE ELSE TO FINISH THIS STORY SO I CAN BE SURPRISED WHAT HAPPENS TO AND I CAN'T DO THAT IF I'M THE ONE FINISHING IT. So please.

k


	2. Carnival Day Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to Arrvias original 8 chapters but takes place after part 1 anyway read Arrivas first on Fanfiction.net-The Town in Reverse. Ps. This is about Reverse Falls dipper and mabel and next will be Gideon and pacifica..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello There(Insert Meme Here) Anyway I'm back for part 2 and it is still rated T for mild language but The next story will be rated K+ anyway Disclaimer All rights reserved to Disney For Gravity Falls and This series rights to Arrvia. PS. Does anyone read this story at all comment or like if you do and read Arrvias original 8 chapters to understand this one anyway Enjoy. And someone please continue this series after part 8 like me i want to read this series to Also Iguessso if your reading this thanks for The support. Also solve The ciphers they might hold information on a later chapter or story or might just be a reference on something who knows except me.?.?.. One more thing I retconned a small part of Arrvias original stories in part 2 of The telepathy twins dipper says he found journal 2 in The woods but now in this continuation he found journal 1 and so they never had journal 1 and had 2 instead it just makes more since to me because in The show gideon finds The amulet because he found journal 2 and thats all I'll change from The originals!.

\-----------—-------------------------------- (!uoy gniteem m'I eveileb t'nac I s'lanruoj eht fo rohtuA eht) ----------------------------—--------------- (Use a backwards translater.) So Will how'd you like that story? It was nice and ah very sad ah I'm sorry I forgot your name I'm so sorry! You little sonuvabit! Will screams! Dear Sister calm down! Mabel takes a knife from her belt and throws it into Wills hand and getting his hand stuck in their wall Dipper puts his hand on his face, rubbing his eyes in disappointment shaking his head to mabels surprise Really The first time you don't want to hurt someone dipping sauce Dipper looks over at her" Oh I don't care how much he gets hurt but for all we know he can die from something like that! Mabel looks at Will" Can you! Owwwwwahhh will says as he tries to get The knife out of his hand than Mabel says stop it you blue little sentimental triangle, Will looks at her with tears in his eye I'm so sorry please just tell me what to call you please, please! Will says crying, Mabel gets ready to grab another knife To throw at him before dipper grabs her wrist, what are you doing like I said he could die from that I can't will quickly replies I'm a demon from The second dimension I can't die from anything you'll ever do to me Will says looking at The floor" Dipper lets go of Mabels arm see brother he can't die from that* Mabel grabs another knife from her belt and throws into Wills top hat" ahhhhhh please Mistress don't hurt me and too answer your other question The story was amazing Good dipper says because it's not over! Anyway where did I leave off says were did we leave off said oh yes Mabel and I just got on The Faris wheel' Wait Mabel interrupts dipper sighed heavily listen can't this wait till The story his over? No it will only take a second Will you called Me mistress" yes Will replied So stick to it and keep calling me that and call dipper ah Mabel thinks for a moment Master! Call him Master and call me Mistress, yes I will I'll call you whatever you want me to call you". Also Will dipper says can you turn into a human with little power and bind yourself to us for The rest of our lives? Yes Master I can" ok so do it! Dipper and mabel watch in amazement as The blue triangle with one eye and a stove top hat turns into a human with blue eyes, black hair, an eyepatch covering his left eye and a black butler suit, Wow they both say so you lost most of your power right? Yes mistress I locked it away and now you're binded to us? Yes Will replied in a scared but sad tone" good then Dipper looked over Mabel you know what that's good The latter is wonderful idea call us those names because we own you now got it umm dipper thinks for a few seconds Butler William Southeast! Says dipper yes master please don't punish me! And what will you say if anyone ever asks you who you are? I'll say I'm the butler of Dipper and Mabel pines and that they treat me good" Huh you gotta work on your lying Will but it's good enough for now Mabel chimed in with a high pitched singy voice" Oh also we won't punish you Mabel steps in and says only if you deserve it and I feel like that will be a lot Dipper and mabel look at each other and chuckle oh A real lot so don't screw up! Because if you make 1 little mistake dipper says in a serious tone and lifts up 1 finger and closes The rest on his hand while Mabel crosses her arms and smirks at Will" just 1 tiny little mistake he says in a loud angry voice you will be tortured and suffer like no one has before got it William! Will looks at them in horror and says Yes Master I promise, I'll never screw up as long as I'm serving you dipper puts his hands in his coat pockets and goes into deep thought about something, good Mabel replied now dipper" Mabel snaps dipper out of it, What?' You were telling The story Mabel says angrily as dipper pats her shoulder don't get riled up I was only kidding. Anyway where did I leave off Will? Umm you said you and mistress just got of The Faris wheel" oh yeah thanks will but that was just a test and you failed so your punishment will be severe and you will scream and cry in pain for days and no one I mean no one will help you or even hear you for that matter, Will's face looked horrified and shocked but at that moment he pulled out The knife from his hand and ran to The open door trying to escape but then it closed infront of him covered in a blue aura and he ran into it and fell back to The floor only seeing blurs" dipper and mabel walked up to him and looked down saying oh look he tried to escape dipper yes he did so now his punishment will be twice as BAD!! Dipper said with rage in his voice but look he's so cute we can't punish him I mean just look at his little hat it fell off his head here let me help you up Mabel says and lets him put his arm around her as she helps him walk over to a chair and helps him sit down down than says look just relax will stop torturing you just rest your arms as Mabel reaches for one of her sharpest knives slowly pulling it out and still talking to will as dipper looks at them in excitement as he says whispers underneath his breath oh this is gonna be fun! Than suddenly with the knife at herside she pulls it up to Wills fingers and quickly starts cutting as dipper laughs with Enjoyment AHHHHHH Please stop Will says and screeches in pain" mistress I'm sorry but Mabel with a deranged smile kept cutting deeper and laughing as purple blood kept coming out of The wound then his index and middle fingers came off" Will looked down and only seen blood and 2 stubs where his fingers used to be but than Mabel picked them up and shoved it in his mouth hard! Making him vomit on her so Mabel in rage shoved her knife in his neck but before that she put his fingers in his mouth When he was screaming, Will began to try and spit them out and began throwing up all over himself which made dipper and mabel burst out into dark laughter as Will spit his fingers out he screamed and took The knife from his throat and tried to run to the door again but was stopped by a furious Mabel who somehow got in front of him where are you going you just threw up on me and now you're gonna leave without cleaning my clothes Mabel said as her Gem on her handbags started glowing and her blue eyes lit up suddenly will found himself flung across The room and covered in a blue aura Look Cipher your not leaving Ever! Mabel said with rage and confidence so stay against The wall and think about WHAT YOU DONE!! BUT FIRST CLEAN THIS MESS WE GOT A SHOW TONIGHT! Yes Mistress please I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry for doing that please no more will said as he burst out crying with tears in one eye, All will be forgiven if you regenerate your limbs and stop your bleeding so can you do that for me suddenly Mabel dropped him and said in a sweet voice, Yes mistress and clean my coat Will" Mabel takes off her coat and toesses it too Will as he regenerates and starts cleaning The room, Dipper says alright lets get back to The story as Will finishes up and goes back to the wall and lays down against it" So back too The story now then about time! Anyway I said Mabel why did you take so long as we were entering The Faris wheel car finally, I thought to myself why was The line so long but anyway Mabel said Look dipper I'll tell you one thing for now until we get off I've found something that you'll really like I said Excitedly ------------------------------------------------------- (.olleh os tem reven tub erofeb rehto Hcae nees ev'ew seniP nosaM m'I onitneLav eibboR) ------------------------------------------------------- (Use a backwards translater.) Well you at least give me a hint? Alright but only because your The greatest brother ever Dipper smiles at that as The Faris wheel starts moving, ok so after I went into The woods seen a fox den and climbed in and found a book! Mabel says excitedly" You found a book I don't get it wait, here it is mabel pulls out journal 2 from her hoodie pocket" wow what is it?! It's a book that says That magic is real!, I then sighed not believing a word she said" look Mabel this is fake it looks to cool and good to be true wait so you don't believe me! I'm sorry" I looked down at my feet feeling defeated than remembered The amulet" wait Mabel pulls The amulet out from her shirt and of her neck look at this! Dipper looks confused you found in amulet yes but not just any amulet The one from The first page" Mabel look I really don't want to break your heart but theirs not such thing as Mabel wraps her hand around it and freezes The Faris wheel surrounding it in a blue aura, Magic dipper lets out a shocked what!! And looks over to see Mabels eyes glowing blue and theh lets The amulet go and it stops glowing" dipper you ok you looked shocked because I told you! Magic was real Dipper phad a shocked look on his face The kind where your jaw hangs down and your speechless" Mabel starts laughing, Come on Will laugh! Will starts to chuckle and gets a death glare from dipper" look since you can't die I'll do a lot worst to you than cutting off your godamn fingers! Dipper says with a blank expression but with anger still in his voice. So you best shut your mouth if you know what's good for you! Mabel laughs harder as will freezes in place trying to back up but can't because the wall anyway I looked up and down at everyone on The wheel and on The ground and they were just as shocked as me everyone had confused scared looks than Mabel said you thing that shocked you wait till I tell you The other things I looked up to meet her eyes then heard The Carnival is closing in 20 minutes for reasons unknown so wait for every ride to end and please leave but voice through The speaker sounded weird like he had no emotion almost like he was commanded to say that in a robot voice than I look down at everyone again and crowds started leaving saying what was that I heard this town was weird but that seemed to be paranormal maybe we should check That other attraction out The Mystery tent I think? Who knows they might have answers than I heard more people saying lets go there, well it looks like Grunkle stan is about to get a lot of business because of me Mabel says", Mabel tucks her amulet back into her hoodie Anyway The ride ends and I step off a little scared of Mabel, trying to stay distant from her but it didn't last long Will you see dipper can't stay away from me Mabel chuckled and hit dipper in The shoulder sure dipper replied rolling his eyes at her anyway I ran to catch up with him because he started speed walking away from me The moment we stepped off The Faris wheel Dipper wait" Not now Mabel I need to think I need to process what I just seen! But it's a nerd book it's not about The book you just held in amulet in your hand and froze a Faris wheel in a blue aura that's IMPOSSIBLE! Well I guess it's not remember when we were younger you would always bother me about unexplained and paranormal things and always read books about magic and monsters, I do dipper says, Mabel says well this book is just like it except it's real and not kids books Dipper sighs Mabel I know it's just hard to believe that you actually found something like this and guess what! What? I read This journal and in it said theirs another amulet just like this buried at The Gravity Falls playground! Look you need to put them back that book and amulet seem too dangerous for us! We're still kids mabel But dipper no buts Mabel! I need it Mabel almost yelped then she started crying a little anyway she told me dipper do you know what it's like everyday of your life to to have people talk to you like your 2 years old! or tell to kill yourself Just because you can't read or write or barely do math or because you can't focus on things or your obsession with one thing or because you can't act normal in social situations or even trouble talking right sometimes because your not like everyone else they'll make fun of you your entire life treat you like shit because your slower than them Mabel said with tears welling in her eyes, Mabel I never heard you swear before and why didn't you tell me or dad you they told you to do that? DIPPER! Dipper walks up to mabel and hugs her she starts sobbing on his shoulder it's alright it's alright I promise" It's not dipper not yet I read The first page of this journal These amulets can help with physical and mental health, dipper it can help me and you, we can even stop them from hurting us, we can be popular like them! We can hurt them in a beautiful way! What do you mean hurt them in a beautiful way? I'll tell you later come on I see one concession open, how much money to play what this game is dipper asks? Oh ah kid this is throwing knives it's only for ages 16 and over comes on me and my brother came here because every else is closed just let us try please! Kid no, will pay extra!? Huh fine" ok how much 20 dollars here you guy says dipper", The Writing gets pretty sloppy after this part sorry I was just too tired to care and fix anything ahead but before this I fixed and added so many lines so a comment would be appreciated just to know if people are reading this Alright now kid heres 5 knives each for you and your sister dipper and mabel say in unison Thanks and their are 4 kinds of prizes, small, medium, large, and extra large hey Mabel look a hat with a star on it nicer than the one dad got it me dipper and mabel laugh I wonder what OH MY GOSH A STUFFED PIG dipper looks up to see a stuffed animal pig with a name tag on it Extra Large, Sir I must have that pig! Well hit this dart board in exactly in The middle 5 times with your knives and you win The pig and I'm guessing you want The hat you need to hit 2 knives in The middle now which one of you will go first? ME I'LL GO FIRST Dipper quickly replied I can do it Mabel I can win that hat" good luck bro bro alright I'll right first knife, Dipper throws his knife into The wall no will kid 4 more tries alright, dipper throws his second knife into The wall again it's alright dipper you still have a 1 more try, alright only 1 more knife to get it" dipper throws his knife into The wall again no alright 2 more knives please don't miss this time I said to myself dipper throws his knife into The right side of The board no ok one more last throw dipper throws his knife into The wall nooooooo You did good dipper Mabel pats his shoulder it's alright you did good, Thanks Mabel, alright now you ok Mabel throws her first knife into The middle wow good hit Mabe thanks alright now second throw I can do this Mabel throws her 2nd knife into The middle wow 2 times in a row ok now third knife Mabel throws it in the middle Mabel you just got it three times in a row WOW Mabel good job, Mabel smiles at dipper thank you, Dipper smiles back and says you can do this lowly Mabel nods her head back alright 4th try kid Mabel throws her knife into The middle ok Mabel you got this just one more, Mabel throws her knife into The Side of The board No it's alright Mabel you win something at least and you tried your best, anyway sorry for interrupting but you two pick your prizes I'll have that tie Mabel looks up at The tie dippers pointing at it's to big for him but it can hold something The size of The amulet gem, Mabel says oh I see dipper chuckles yeah and you miss I'll Have oh Mabel looks up to see a headband that's too big for her but like dippers tie it can hold what looks like The gem from her amulet I'll take that handband" here you go kid, Thanks Mabel says. Dipper and mabel?! Where are you guys? Oh yeah we forgot about dad where here dad! Alright guys lets go" so did you have fun for 30 minutes only he laughed yeah I wonder what happened back their dipper said while I just said I have no idea and dad I heard a bunch of people saying their going to Grunkle stans dipper said, well The Oldman is about to get money tonight anyway you guys want to get ice cream? Yes We both said so fast said Mabel with a chuckle Alright lets go so we talk to The car get in put on our seat belts and set off but first we asked dad to drive to The Gravity Falls playground so he drove us without question for somereason but anyway once we got there I opened up The journal map and we found The second amulet, Mabel this is it so your positive it can help us, bro bro yes I am it will but it does come with side effects, like what dipper asked well it corrupts your soul and possibly drives you to be bad, dipper look I have to tell you something" Mabel wait did it corrupt your soul? How do you mean like do you feel different did it help your problems? Mabel looks at him with a straight face yes I read The journal perfectly and even right now feel better about myself it works but we just don't have to use it often and dipper I ah in The woods I killed someone dipper looked her in shock wait dipper before you say anything he was gonna hurt me said he was gonna to things to me and kill me I had to use The amulet to do it? Dipper looked down and sighed Mabel is that what you meant by hurt people in a happy way? Mabel slowly nodded look I want revenge on The people who tormented us over The years too and after what they did to us especially you maybe killing them and people like that won't be so bad? People squealed and hugged dipper and dipper smiled and said we need to become something better than our selves maybe we can become popular or even famous with these things and That journal? Let me see your tie Mabel said so dipper handed it to her and she took The gem from The amulet and put it in the tie than dipper finally put it on and tested The gem out he picked up Mabel and himself, My god! This is amazing as dippers eyes started glowing blue like mabels their dad called out kids you guys coming tonight The ice cream Parler closes in 15 minutes wait just one more second dad Mabel says dipper lets go of his tie and puts them down back to The ground than Mabel pulls out her handband and places her gem in it and instantly feels power rush threw her she could swear The ground shook a little wow dipper said? Kids come on you can't be in The woods at night theirs dangerous animals and a lot more than that Mabel smiles to herself as her and dipper walk back to The car something jumped out of The forest something big something That looked there dad in The eyes and he willing got out and it than started ripping him to shreads blood and intestines going everywhere left dipper and mabel in shock they couldn't move The thing had horns green eyes and a huge black body and was much bigger than a grizzly bear than dipper screamed Noooooo!!! As he started running over 2 their dad tears dropping from his face but Mabel was just shocked she couldn't move suddenly it jumped at dipper and she grabbed her gem and sent it flying 10 feet away from him before it pounced him dipper your gem use it dipper instantly grabbed it and together they both seen a blue aura form around The" creature than both of their eyes turned blue their eyes did glow blue without them knowing anything had happened to them but they both lifted The creature off The ground and somehow together ripped it inhalf it's blood went everywhere all over their dads corpse to make them selves but when they killed it all they felt was happiness dipper especially stopped crying and let out a sigh we need call The police Mabel agreed so they went to their car and grabbed their dads phone and dialed 911' 911 what is your emergency? Dipper looked at Mabel, say a grizzly bear killed our dad, ahh a grizzly bear killed our dad please send The police to gravity falls Playground! Dipper said in a scared convincing voice ok son can you tell me your name My name is Mason pines and my sister Mabel pines and I started playing here than our dad went out to get us and a bear attacked him dipper said crying in a panic attack voice alright kid The police our on their way is The bear still around? The operator asked? No it ran away when it heard me and my sister screaming ok I'll need you two to lock yourselves into your vehicle if you have one alright and do you have family in Gravity Falls? Yes we do our great uncle stan he's at The mystery tent alright we will sent a car there to tell him what happened and than pick you up and bring you there and remember lock your selves into your car we will dipper suddenly hangs up we have to get rid of That things body now! Alright dipper and mabel grab their gems and lift The body of thing in The forest now let's get into The car so they get in The car and lock up them selves in waiting for The police" The police show up with stan who sees them locked in their car so we then unlock it and run to him embracing him in our arms fake crying into his shoulders failing to notice are new eye color Mabel says then we get in with and drive back To The mystery tent Cops POV. A bear did this to him damn poor guy I know I can't be believe he left his kids behind yeah it gotta be hard on them you know, Yeah wait look at that What The hell is that green stuff on The ground? suddenly 2 men in red robes show up at The crime scene and say you see nothing anymore and pull out a gun like thing and before The cops could fully react to what happen they shot them with a beam and leaving quickly, 2 weeks later. John Pines Funeral piedmont California. John pines is with is wife in paradise or somewhere nice I hope but sadly left his kids behind as Their grandfather Shermie pines talks about his son dipper and mabel look lost without their dad not knowing what their gonna do now 2 hours later… Stan walks up to dipper and mabel look kids I'm sorry for what happened but if you want you can live with me I mean if you want Dipper and mabel look at each other and than look back at stan ok we will Oh really ok um wow bye The way why are your eyes blue now? Ah it doesn't matter Grunkle stan Mabel said in a deep tone but what does is money, stans eyes light up look me and dipper were thinking we could change your mystery tent into The telepathy tent and become psychic twins look kid Mabel shows stan her headband as she lifts him off The ground a little you know what stan says in amazement you got yourself a deal. From that day on The mystery tent was born and The rest is history but Will me and mabel are gonna let you go do what ever you do, what! Thank you Master and mistress thank you!, not so fast will you will still be binded too us but you will be free until we summon you again got it! Oh yes master i understand but wait why did you summon me here you said you would tell me? William I'm giving a chance to go without any questions so take it and go! Yes Mistress right away" suddenly a blue flash of light blinded them for a quick moment and when they opened their eyes again will was gone so Mabel what are we going to do now? Oh dipper dipper dipper mabel says in disappointment we're gonna have fun Mabel takes dippers arm and pulls him to a room next to theirs in The tent where mabel kept one of their old classmates that bullied them for years you recognize him bro bro; yes David Thompson he tortured us for years now let's get our revenge mabel rips The tape off his mouth and he says I'm sorry please don't hurt I'm so sorry mistress' No your not and please call me Mabel, Mabel takes out her knife and suddenly a faint scream could be heard in The distance. EPILOUGE Hello everyone I'm dipper and this is my sister Mabel and welcome to The Telepathy Tent and yes The birthmark is real but anyway we're The Telepathy Twins and we will need a volunteer from The crowd.


End file.
